Mint Eye
Mint Eye is another organization started by Rika. Unlike RFA, Mint Eye has more extreme motives and is mostly known as a religious group striving to find eternal paradise. Unknown is part of Mint Eye and is using the hideout for his own reasons. Several of the endings obtainable from the main characters' routes are involved with Mint Eye, notably 707's. Background Mint Eye was established by Rika out of her radical ideas to eliminate fear and pain from the world, and the goal of the organization is to reach a state of happiness in an "everlasting party." Magenta was the name of the castle that was the organization's headquarters. Before her alleged death, Rika began building the organization office using funds provided by a financier she had recruited, the blueprints of which are securely stored in her apartment. During this time, she scouted Saeran Choi to be one of her followers, and a falling-out with V further pushed her to put her plan into motion. Mint Eye has several ranks within the organization. As the leader and founder of the group, Rika is known as the "Savior." Her followers are divided into Believers and Disciples, where Disciples are higher-ranked and carry out important tasks. As evidenced with Saeran, recruits are incarcerated and drugged with "medication" (toxins including peyote cactus, methanol, and unspecified mushrooms) while undergoing a mental brainwashing process. Story In the beginning of the game, Unknown invites the player to Rika's apartment, where she meets RFA. Beginning on the 5th Day, he begins to implement a plan to kidnap the player as hostage to lure the other members and force them to join Mint Eye by first modifying the security system so that she will be trapped in there. The way the plan is implemented varies in each of the characters' routes and endings. The player is brainwashed and forced to join Mint Eye in the Prologue Bad Ending, Yoosung's Bad Story Ending 2; Zen's Bad Relationship Endings 1 and 2; and Jaehee's Bad Relationship Endings 1 and 2. On the other hand, she willfully makes the decision to join Mint Eye in Zen's Bad Story Ending 3 and Seven's Bad Story Ending 1. As for the other characters, Yoosung is brainwashed and forced to join Mint Eye in the Casual Story Bad Ending and his Bad Story Ending 2. Zen is forced to join Mint Eye in his Bad Story Ending 3. In Another Story, the game starts by Unknown inviting the MC to test a game. Depending on the choice, MC either takes up the offer (where she is taken to the Mint Eye headquarters to start the story) or declines it. If declined, MC either ends up at the Mint Eye as Unknown's assistant or she reports Unknown to the police, leading to Mint Eye being shut down and exposed. Aftermath In the events of the first half of the Secret Ending, Rika attempts to inaugurate the player, Seven, and Vanderwood into Mint Eye, which causes Saeran to have a mental breakdown. In the process, he shoots and kills V in rage. Jumin arrives shortly afterwards with bodyguards and apprehend all of the members of Mint Eye, effectively disbanding the cult. Saeran, as well as the other members of Mint Eye, undergo rehabilitation, and most of them are able to return to their normal lives. Rika develops aphasia from the shock of V's death, but ultimately did not undergo any charges, as Seven had deleted evidence to prevent Saeran's name from going public. Known Members FOUNDER MEMBERS * these characters only appear in Bad Endings therefore non-canonical Known Characters with Involvement Invitation Meet the people who will love you forever. Attend the endless party Don't you want to escape from this filthy world? This is an invitation to paradise. Are you suffering from your past? We will help the pain go away. A world filled with pleasure... A world filled with truth... A world with no tears... A world with no rejections... Accept the angel's invitation. Magenta, Where everyone is happy... Trivia *Password: Shroud your vision, and you shall be saved. *One of the drugs used in Mint Eye is called the "elixir of salvation" and it is said to taste foul, although the taste can be altered to sweet, bitter or non-existent. **The elixir is said to be addicting and according to Rika, it releases dopamine. 707 comments that if the chemicals he smells are actually in there, the elixir is very dangerous and could cause brain damage if left undetoxed. For first time users it could cause headaches and make them disorientated, although just how disorientated depends on the amount of elixir that was ingested. *According to the membership numbers, Mint Eye has well over 900 members. *Magenta is the name of the castle that Mint Eye uses as headquarters as well as the paradise and party that "guests" are invited to. *The Magenta is at least three stories tall with a basement and a garden, located somewhere in the mountains. The building is also surrounded by cameras that were installed sometime after the construction was finished. **The building has at least a throne room, Unknown's hacking space, personal belongings storage as well as a banquet hall, something like a chapel and a large buffet-style cafeteria. There also seems to be a separate room to get drugged and lie down for a while according to V. *There are at least three ceremonies happening inside Mint Eye; a cleansing ceremony, a salvation ceremony and an introduction ceremony. **V also mentions a ceremony where the believers pray to gain blessing after "throwing away fear" in the morning, for those who died in agony the previous night. Afterwards, the Savior will personally cleanse them. It's unclear if this ceremony is the salvation ceremony or if this is another ceremony of it's own. **The cleansing ceremony is used on "unruly" believers or on those who do not wish to join Mint Eye. The ceremony is done in the basement and usually seem to have several people conducting it. **The introduction "ceremony" is done to every new member of Mint Eye, and it includes taking the elixir of salvation; afterwards the person is told what Mint Eye really is and what it does. *Rika designed Saeran's room in Magenta to stand sturdy even from an explosion. Es:Mint Eye Ru:Mint Eye Zh:Mint Eye Category:Organization